Episode 13 (27th November 1972)
Janie visits Joe in hospital and tries to get him to take her out, to no avail. PC Ball informs Joe that the van's insurance was out of date, and the new Land Rover is stolen. Plot Henry arrives home from hospital with a plaster cast on his leg. He finds a half written letter from Marian to Jack in the bin. Jack sends Matt and Peggy to collect a few items for the farm, he is about to give them the money they'll need when he realises he's misplaced his cheque book. Matt mentions he found it and gave it to Annie last night, he's suspicious that she didn't say anything. He asks her for it and Sam teases that they've had a look through it and discovered some of his secrets. To prove a point, Jack writes a cheque and then leaves his cheque book on the dining room table. He gives Peggy a five-pound note and tells her to treat herself. Sam tries to convince Annie to look in his cheque book but Annie tells him no, blatantly trying to fight the urge herself. Marian tells Wilks that Mrs Halliwell can start cooking for them next week. He asks Marian if her and Jack have slept together, she storms out. Janie Harker visits Joe in hospital. Annie tells Jack she didn't look through the cheque book, but asks why he left it on the table, stating if there's something he wants to tell her to do it. Janie asks Joe to take her out when he gets out of hospital, but he refuses. Peggy tries to get Matt to ask Jack for a rise. He lets her look through his cheque book, she discovers he is obviously quite wealthy but he will not tell her how he earned his money. P.C. Ball visits Joe again and tells him he is in trouble because his insurance was out of date. Marian and Jack meet in Jameson's Barn, they chat briefly and she tells him to come and see Wilks sometime. Confused, Jack asks where they stand now, she says they can decide that when he grows up. Matt and Peggy arrive home from a night out and confess that the landrover has been stolen. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Janie Harker - Diane Grayson Guest cast *P.C. Ball - Christopher Wray Locations *Inglebrook House - Downstairs rooms *Jameson's Farm - Barn and field *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and hallway, yard, fields *Unknown hospital *Unknown bar in Leeds Notes *First appearance of Janie Harker. * TV Times synopsis: Episode 13: Jack has replaced the wrecked farm van with a Landrover. Tom Merrick has lost his job at the Sugden farm. Jack has proposed to Marian Wilks and has been turned down. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Memorable dialogue Marian Wilks: "You think I'm a child too, don't you?" Jack Sugden: "Do I?" Marian Wilks: "Just someone to play with. I'm sorry but it isn't a game to me." Jack Sugden: "You are a child. You ever known any child not take any game seriously? There's no such thing as a game to children. Oh, they play alright but my god, they play to win. Playing's a deadly serious business. Then they grow up and get on with the serious business of living, until one day they wake up and realise that they're not going to win, that it was only a game after all, no big prizes at the end. That's life, a great big game. Here endeth the first lesson." Category:1972 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD